


Footsies

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coffee Shop Dates, Cute, Fluff, Footsies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their first date, Percy can't stop playing footsies with Nico. Nico takes care of it like any person would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footsies

"Percy, stop it." Nico said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"Stop what?" Percy asked innocently, taking a sip of coffee. 

"You know what." 

Percy just smiled and Nico went back to staring at his coffee cup. It was their first date, and Percy was hoping maybe Nico would kiss him. It didn't matter how brave he was, he was shy about making the first move. He'd used up all his courage asking Nico out on this date. So, Percy decided to be subtle. He started rubbing his foot against Nico's leg and tangling their feet together. Nico looked at him, his blue-black eyes smoldering. Whatever Percy was up to was extremely annoying, and although Nico found it cute and somewhat endearing, it was driving him crazy. He gripped Percy's wrists and rubbed circles on the underside with his thumbs, feeling the beat of Percy's pulse. Percy blushed and looked at Nico. Nico looked into Percy's sea green eyes and gave a small smile. Percy sure was shy for a guy who had gone head to head with Titans and giants. 

"What is it that you're trying to do?" Nico asked. 

"Nothing." Percy stated simply. 

"Liar." 

Percy smiled and leaned closer to Nico, cursing the table that was in his way. Nico raised an amused eyebrow, catching Percy's drift. He didn't know why the older demigod couldn't just instigate a kiss. Either way, Nico was sick of Percy playing footsies with him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Percy's softly. Percy's eyes widened before they closed and he kissed Nico back. He could feel it when Nico grinned against his lips and he smiled, too. This date had turned out perfect.


End file.
